


Stay the night. Please.

by omfg_otp



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfg_otp/pseuds/omfg_otp
Summary: Drabble prompt: 'Stay the night. Please.'





	

“Stay the night. Please.” Percy’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet, though Jason still heard him loud and clear over the murmuring sounds of the New York nightlife drifting through the window. The request was unexpected, but not unwelcome.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” He asked carefully. Percy made a noise in the back of his throat, half-way between a whine and a grunt of annoyance. He reached out to snatch the front of Jason’s shirt, dragging him across the small apartment and into the bedroom.

“Percy.” Jason growled, intending for it to be a noise of protest but instead sounded like approval. 

“ _Jason_.” The son of Poseidon mimicked sporting a teasing grin. That all but broke Jason’s resistance, tackling the other boy to the bed and pining him down.

Not that Percy was all that eager to move from the position they found themselves in, he seemed quite content to lay back and let Jason have his wicked way with him. He tilted his chin up towards the blond, all but demanding a kiss. There was a challenge hidden in the depths of his eyes, a smirk on his inviting lips.

Jason was powerless to resist.


End file.
